


A Blue, Black Shade of Love

by TheWeepingRaven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is named Jaehaerys Potter, Incest, Jaehaerys Potter is called Haery, James Potter is a BAMF, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Potter, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is named Jonaerys Potter, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Valaena Targaryen is a BAMF, Violence, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingRaven/pseuds/TheWeepingRaven
Summary: James Potter has been in love with Valaena Targaryen since he first laid eyes on her in first year. Valaena's feelings couldn't be more different towards the boy she considered to be an arrogant toad-rag. With Valaena's family seemingly shattering at the seams and trying to play cupid for her two smitten best friends, Severus and Lily, and trying to remain floating above the mountain of classes, Valaena doesn't want any more complications.However, beautiful, fierce, and intelligent Valaena doesn't always get what she wants, even if she is a Princess. Her desire to not be bothered by James Potter this year, is all but denied by the troublemaker that won't take no for an answer.When James comes across a mysterious time-turner he stole from his father's office, and turns to Valaena for help, the two are suddenly thrust into an unknown and uncertain future. So many things are different eighteen years from their own time. For once, trying to work together is harder than one would think, especially when the duo try desperately to change their futures. With the help of their old and new Hogwarts friends, will they succeed in making James and Valaena fall in love and survive what is to come?





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Harry Potter; the creative and awesome writer J.K. Rowling created the novels. The Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire are respectively owned by George R. R. Martin, HBO, and others naturally. The only thing I own is my imagination and any original characters that appear in this story.
> 
> The main character is an original character, Valaena Targaryen, who is the mother of Harry Potter, among others. As much as I love the relationship of Lily and James, I wanted to do a story with a relationship between an OC and James.
> 
> Essentially, Westeros (and the Seven Kingdoms within that continent), Essos, Sothoryos, and Ulthos and Harry Potter's universe is all merged into one world. I imagine it as the wizarding world is not hidden in this world, rather it is out in the open and exists as everything else. The setting of this story is the Game of Thrones era, as the Harry Potter Wizarding World isn't much different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter brings about trouble once again for Princess Valaena Targaryen, causing the pair to go on an unexpected adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, Harry Potter characters and the Wizarding World's locations (such as buildings and what not) all exist within the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Universe. So, such places like Westeros (and the Seven Kingdoms within that continent), Essos, Sothoryos, and Ulthos all co-exist together with places like Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, etc. I imagine it as those places being located in Valyria, where it was rebuilt with Magic, perhaps cleansed with a ritual, along with other locations that were once doomed and destroyed.

  **Timeline: 31st October 277 AC**

**Location:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Room of Requirement**

**James Potter and Valaena Targaryen's POV**

"What do you want Potter?" Valaena Targaryen demands as she brushes away strands of her silver-gold colored hair that fell into her beautiful violet eyes. She rests her hands sternly on her hips as her eyes look on at James Potter in disapproval. He has been the sole focus of her disdain and antipathy since her first year at Hogwarts when he tried to catch her attention by playing a prank on her. That was the first and last time he ever did a prank on the tall, slim and hot tempered Princess.

James has been infatuated with her since he first laid his hazel eyes on her on the Hogwarts Express' Platform Nine and 3/4. Over time he continues to fall hard for her day after day, year after year. He obsessed over the fiery, intelligent, amazingly gorgeous, and every other compliment he could think up, Princess. He follows her around like a love sick puppy and Valaena hates it.

Valaena has more than enough devoted followers following her around. As one of the Princesses in Westeros and ruling over the Seven Kingdoms, and has done so for centuries, she has had more then enough of men wanting her and thinking she was a good little submissive wife to her husband-brother Rhaegar. Considering she and Rhaegar have been married for the last three years, and within those three years, they had two children already, Visenya who is three names day old, Aegon is one names day old, and she is pregnant with her and Rhaegar’s third child, at two almost three months. 

Valaena just couldn't wrap her head around why the Potter heir would want her? Especially since she was married with children already. She wanted nothing more than for the arrogant bully to leave her alone. It was thanks to her that James Potter has not been hurt, or worse, by her guards. They had been sent with her by her father King Aerys, when she decided she wanted to go to Hogwarts for her schooling.

Since she had not let her guards do anything to Potter, it was up to Valaena to try and get him to leave her alone without using force. She has been constantly trying to get him to leave her be. She's tried snapping at him or glaring at him whenever he flirts with her, but it never seems to work. If it wasn't for his persistent bothering, she would have respected his determination. However, since it did bother her, she just wished it would stop. It doesn't help that she's the Gryffindor seeker, so she has to see him during practice. He always seems to appear wherever she is, no matter where she is in the castle. He was so infuriating! She can give dozen of reasons why she doesn't want anything to do with James Potter:

It's the way he smugly and arrogantly struts around the school like he owns it with his little posse, "the Marauders", following him. James is a tall, well-built boy, from his days playing Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with bright hazel green eyes and untidy black hair that sticks up at the back. His skin has a light tan from days spent outside. He has an indefinable air of being well cared for and adored. At the beginning of fifth year, he started wearing glasses, although in his first few years he didn't. Valaena could only assume he does so because he thinks it makes him look more sophisticated.

His little followers are another reason why she can't stand the Marauder.

Sirius Black is tall and well-built from his days of playing Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's a darkly handsome boy with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". While he is a witty and talented wizard, he's also quite an arrogant and mischievous troublemaker with a bad habit of bullying with James. He's also the playboy of the group and second in command to the "Marauders". He is also to be the husband of her younger sister, Helaena.

Remus Lupin is a tall, thin built and slightly shabby dressed boy with pale skin, thick, light brown, nearly blond, hair and honey brown eyes. He's a very intelligent, calm, tolerant, fair-minded, brave, kind and good-natured person. He has the ability to see the good in almost everybody and is extremely forgiving. He also has an excellent sense of humor, and unlike Potter and Black, he never partakes in bullying. He always tries to maintain a civil conversation with those he doesn't get along with.

Peter Pettigrew is an extremely short boy with grubby skin, small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose. He speaks in a squeaky voice that makes Valaena wonder if he'll ever grow into it. His hair is a mousy brown and is a bit on the "fat" side. Despite having been sorted into Gryffindor, he doesn't possess any true bravery. He adores Potter and Black and follows them everywhere. Valaena had noticed in their first year how he latched onto Potter and Black, the more talented and popular students. He idolizes them and lives vicariously through their accomplishments. As well as joining them in bullying other students. Due to the huge difference in terms of talent, bravery, and popularity, Peter is more of a hanger-on than an actual equal.

Valaena hates the boastful way James acts towards everyone. It's like he expects every girl, except for Valaena and Lily, to fall at his feet and kiss the ground he walks on. While most girls would, and she could understand why, she would never admit to it even on the threat of torture. Valaena would never stoop down to that level. It was not in her blood to bow down to another. She was a Princess after all, people bowed to her. And she was not saying this in arrogance, it was simple fact.

She could barely stand being around Potter considering she can't be around the arrogant arse for very long before she blows up on him. She hates how he bullies people like Severus Snape, Xenophilius Lovegood, Samara Selwyn, Godric Max and her now ex-best friend Maddox Montague, whom she's known since her childhood years.

She despises how he calls her Merlin awful nicknames like "Val, Laena, Lae, Dragon, Love, Sweetheart, and numerous others. Given the choice she'd rather be hit over the head by a troll's club then deal with his insistent need to give her those awful epithets. She was not his anything and he needed to get it through his thick skull.

She also detests how he seems to have no respect for teachers, particularly Professor McGonagall, whom he and Black call "Minnie" whenever they see her. Valaena can continue on about the reasons why she despises James Potter, but it would take far too long to finish.

The only thing everyone needed to understand was she did not like James Potter, but Merlin that boy could be persistent.

Valaena could only wonder why he was so persistent. It couldn’t be for the fortune her family held or the status of royalty. James Potter was Heir to the Potter family and the lands that went along with it, and they were only of the wealthiest families in Westeros. 

"Well…" He trails off with an arrogant smirk gracing his lips, "you for one." He winks at her with a cheeky smile taking place of his smirk. Valaena's hands curl into fist as her face flushes red in annoyed anger. She inhales slowly through her nose before exhaling while mentally counting backwards from ten. James smiles internally at her flushed cheeks. It was so exciting and easy to rile her up that he keeps doing so. It also helps that she looks even more beautiful than she already is when she gets angry or frustrated. He loves how her cheeks flush and her eyes look like they blaze with purple fire in her irritation.

"I meant," she spat out in a moment of forgotten decorum, "what did you need me for that you had to drag me away from breakfast to…" She trails off as she looks around the room with curiosity. It has been nearly ten minutes since she was at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Potter had unexpectedly pulled her away by grabbing her hand from her delicious breakfast to the Room of Requirement, it looked like... "Is this the Room of Requirement?" She asks rhetorically. She had read about the room in Hogwarts: A History. She hadn't believed it to actually exists, but now she knows for sure it does. "Why did you bring me here?" Valaena demands as she impatiently waits for James to answer.

James grins as he ruffled his hair nervously. It's a habit he's had since first year, Valaena noticed. "You're intelligent, right Targaryen?" He asks rhetorically. Valaena huffs and crosses her arms over her voluptuous chest. It was rather insulting that he'd ask her that. Considering he would know from all his stalking that she was at the top of their year. She's even above her best friend, kind and strong willed Lily Evans.

"Look Potter I have better things to do than talk to you right now. Like eating breakfast and studying." Valaena replies as she turns for the door. She had to study for her N.E.W.Ts and finish off her Arithmancy homework. She's been self-studying Magical Theory, Healing and Ancient Studies on the side. She had taken her O.W.L's for the subject and has had the fortune of going to the professors if she ever had questions about the topics.

Since their third year and above Valaena has been taking D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. It helped that Headmaster Dumbledore made it possible for her to take all these classes and do her self-study for the last three years. Valaena also needed to set up her two best friends, Severus and Lily. The two of them have been ridiculously in love with each other since they've been old enough to know what love is.

She knows that it went past the point of unreasonable when Lily was suddenly in need of help with her Potions homework. Even though she's in the top percent for their classes. "Wait," James insists as he grasps her hand gently. "Please, just help me out and tell me what this is." He pleads with a gleam in his hazel eyes. This is the nicest she's seen him act in Merlin knew how long. She sighs and decides to give him a chance. James Potter was not known to be kind.

"Show me it because I have things to do Potter." She states impatiently as she tries to take her hand out of James'. She's unsuccessful as his hand tightens around hers. She grits her teeth and bares it while she waits for him to show her what this object is.

"I just want you to identify this object for me, since you're brilliant and all." James explains charmingly as he looks at her. He stands at six-feet and is still growing, compared to Valaena's shorter stature of five-foot-eight-inches, makes it easier for him to look down at her.

Valaena looks unconvinced and doubtful as she raises her eyebrow. "As 'brilliant' as I am Potter," she states with a roll of her gorgeous violet eyes, "there are other intelligent people around to ask for help. Like Lupin, Lily –" she names some off before she's cut off by James' incredulous scoffing. She figured his nice persona wouldn't last for long. She also knew that asking Lily for help would be futile, since James was adamant about having nothing to do with Severus, whom Lily was always around.

"They're all strict rule goers and would tell me to put it back where I found it or give it to a responsible adult," the prankster explains with a smile and glimmer in his eyes that always leads to nothing good. "James Potter you put that back where you found it. You don't know if it's dangerous or not," James mimics outrageously, mocking the high pitch of Lily's voice when she's scolding someone.

Valaena snorts with amusement before she could stop herself. She holds her laugh back as she forces it away. James hides the small, secretive smile at her attempt to stop from laughing at his mocking. "You do realize I scold you and tell you off all the time?" She retorts with a smirk gracing her pink, plump lips. The devious smirk is beautiful, but on her angelic face it's unfamiliar to the love sick boy. James finds himself liking this side of Valaena as he's only noticed this side a few times. Those times are usually when he and the other Marauders are pranked in retaliation to any pranks that was particularly humiliating to one of her friends. He knows, though has no proof, that Valaena is the one that is doing those pranks.

"Of course I am," James replies with a shrug, "but I'm used to your awe-inspiring rebukes." Valaena fights the urge to grin again. A small smile forms anyways and though it wasn't a grin, to James it was still just as beautiful and bright. In his head, James has a mini party at the success of getting the object of his affections to smile.

James – 1, Valaena: 905, 476, 230, He thinks to himself with a small smile. It's well worth getting a telling off by Valaena. As long as he gets to be face to face with her when she's telling him off no matter the way it occurs.

Valaena ignores the fact that she just smiled at something James Potter said. She knows if her best friend was here Lily would be having a field day as she laughs her beautiful red head off. Lily has had a sneaking suspicion that Valaena returns James' feelings but is too stubborn to admit it.

"Hand it over," she finally relents as she holds out her hand. James grins and pulls a small object out of his black trouser pocket. He holds the chain loosely in-between his pointer and middle fingers, letting it sway gently back and forth. At first glance it was just a long, golden chain, with a loose circular pendant hanging off of it. Valaena steps closer and ignores the strange sensation that flutters in her stomach. She pulls the chain away from James' fingers.

Two circular, gold rings hang off the clasp; much like the planet Saturn and its gaseous rings, Valaena thinks silently. The inner ring had what seemed to be a small sand-timer. Inscriptions and carvings mark the surface, in writing she can't understand. "Where'd you get this James?" She asks. She's engrossed in the glittery golden necklace. She's seen this before, she knows she has, but for some reason, she couldn't recall what it was called. Which was odd since Valaena has a very good memory, many think she has an eidetic memory, and perhaps she did.

"Found it in one of my dad's drawers at home in his chambers." James explains. Valaena swallowed thickly at the sensation of James' eyes on her. He was rather brave, or stupid, to consider going into a Lord's private chambers without admittance from said Lord. She chews the bottom of her lip as she ignores this sensation and continues to look the necklace over. This is not the first time, nor will it be the last, that she felt James' eyes on here. It is not a rare occurrence and she doubts it ever will be.

She always feels his eyes on her. Valaena feels him watching her when she has lunch and dinner, sometimes at the other house tables, with her friends. He watches her when they're in class, whether she's working on an assignment or helping a fellow classmate out. She knows at times he gets distracted by her in a Quidditch game when she's flying around searching for the snitch. It always feels the same when she feels his eyes on her, but this time it feels different.

James is entranced, marveling the stunning girl standing in front of him. Her silver-gold colored hair falls in curls around her face. He fights the urge to raise his hand and run it through her hair. To keep from brushing the strands out of her face. Her eyes are a spectacular, eye stopping violet purple that dances in the light. He's noticed that whenever she smiles or laughs her eyes sparkle. Her straight white teeth capture her pink, full lip between them as she concentrates on the object she holds in her hand.

He's mesmerized as she blinks long, thick eyelashes that flutter against smooth, creamy pale skin of her cheekbones. Her long, delicate, thin fingers slowly touch the inner ring of the necklace. Perfectly groomed eyebrows furrow as she tries to figure out what the necklace is. It was at the tip of her tongue, she knows it, and she just can't seem to come up with the answer.

James is in love with Valaena Targaryen. He will continue to chase her from all places on earth to have her. He would fight against a group of angry trolls or face the Dark Lord himself to prove he loves her. Even though he knows she's married to her brother and has children with him, as if often tradition in her family, he doesn't care. He would stop pranking and targeting her friends, like Snivellus the greasy git and Maddox 'Mad Man' Montague if it means having her with him. He'll try and get his hair to mellow out or Merlin forbid, he'll start calling McGonagall "Professor" if it means proving himself to her. He'll even stop calling her those nicknames, that he knows while she outwardly acts like she doesn't like them, secretly she does.

He knows he doesn't act like the nicest guy, but underneath it all, he is a good guy. Even though his parents aren't around as often as some parents, due to being the Lord and Lady of Stinchcombe, they raised him correctly. He loves his family and friends and will do anything to protect them. He does all his homework and keeps his grades up, as he, along with Sirius and Remus, are in the top percent of their year. He, along with Sirius, want to be an Auror after graduating Hogwarts, so he has to keep his grades up. He keeps his pranks from being too horrible, he was good, and he wants Valaena to see that.

He figures this was the best time to do that.

James steps closer and leans in, his head dipping closer towards her. He inhales and he can smell Japanese Cherry Blossoms, vanilla, and something smokey. She smells wonderful, she smells like a spring day, surrounded by flowers in a garden. It was a complete contrast to what he smells like, since he's in his animagus so often he smells like the earthy forest after a rainy day. Or so his best mate has told him.

"James…" James snaps out of his thoughts by the sound of Valaena's shaky voice. He looks down at her with worry and concern. "I know what this is,"she states with wide, fearful violet eyes. "It's a time turner meaning you and I need to get as far away from each other as quickly as possible."

"What?" He asks in confused befuddlement. "Why?" James questions with furrowed eyebrows.

Valaena doesn't answer as she thrust the time turner into his hands again and tries to take a few steps away but is stopped by James' hand still holding hers. "It's dangerous for two time turners to be around each other at the same time Potter!" She exclaims angrily with her eyes shining in dread. She adjusts her collar and a glimmer of gold catches his eye. Valaena pulls the necklace up from underneath her shirt and vest, showing the exact same necklace that he holds in his hand.

James goes to step closer but both freeze in shock as the time turners begin to spin rapidly. "Oh god…" He hears Valaena whisper with thick panic in her voice. His heart gives a painful squeeze at the sound. The thought of her being afraid kills him. He knows it's his fault but he didn't mean to cause this.

James and Valaena freeze as the room, the school, the world starts spinning around them. Everything is spinning like the necklaces, James realizes in surprise as he looks at the two rapidly spinning time turners. The earth seems to shake, tilt and turn upside down in such a rapid speed that the two feel nauseous. Valaena stumbles into James as the room tilts again and is held protectively in his arms, before everything turns black and they're falling into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are always welcome!


	2. Seeing Glimpses of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valaena Targaryen and James Potter fall through time and see things that make them wish they hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't get too confusing. For the "visions" they are seeing, I wrote Older James and Older Valaena and Young Valaena and Young James for seeing their older selves. So I do apologize if this gets a little confusing for anyone.

**Timeline:** **Late 281 AC**

**Samhain**

**Location: Godric Hollow**

**Valaena Targaryen's POV**

Young Valaena’s head throbs as she blinks her eyes open slowly. She winces when the bright candlelight burns into her retinas, causing her to quickly shut them. There’s a strong and vicious feeling of weakness in her limbs and nausea that turns her stomach. She opens her eyes again slowly as she pushes herself up from the floor and rubs her head. The world spins for a moment as she balances herself against the wall behind her. She could recall the endless, midnight, black darkness she seemed to have been floating endlessly in, until she was abruptly brought out of it and into this strange new place.

Valaena looks around the warm entryway of a small cottage. The area she stands in is open and filled with an orange glow of light from the candle light chandelier that hangs from the ceiling. A thick brown door is behind her and locked shut. A thin, rectangular wooden table is pushed up against the wall beside a large open entryway into what looks like a living room further down the hallway near the staircase.

She nervously twirls the wedding and engagement rings that hang on a necklace is around her neck, commonly hidden beneath her school uniform and casual clothing she wears when she does not have to wear her school uniform. Her rings have been in her possession since her fourteenth name day. It was all thanks to her father, of course, and his insane delusions that his favorite son and daughter should continue the purity of their family.

Shaking her head, Valaena shoves the thoughts away and looks to the table that have portraits of herself, but around five name days older, with her and Potter’s friends. Her hands shake as she stares at one of the largest portraits on the table. One of them is of her and Potter, she’s wearing a beautiful, white and silver wedding dress and Potter is wearing a black dress robe with his arm wrapped around her waist. The two in the portrait stare happily up at each other with expressions of deep love.

Tearing her eyes away from the portrait, she turns to the one beside it. In this one James Potter has his arm wrapped around her shoulders while his other hand gently holds her free hand. A baby boy sits in her older self’s lap while her portrait self holds the child against her chest with her left hand. The boy looks eerily like Potter except for a few differences. One of those differences is the brilliant violet eyes he has. Her eyes, she realizes with shock. His lips, eye shape and chin are hers as well, but everything else comes from Potter. “What is going on?” She whispers to herself with a feeling of unease adding to the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The small boy is looks a bit older then her Aegon’s age. Rather, he looked to be nearer to her Visenya age, who was only two name days old at the moment, and yet, she stared at the portraits. They showed pictures of children that looked like Visenya and Aegon, but a little older. Within those pictures she could see other children in the frames, children that looked like her and Rhaegar, and perhaps children from her siblings? However, it was the children that looked like her and her older brother-husband, that caught her off guard.

With a deep inhale and slow exhale, Young Valaena slowly and warily turned away from the moving portraits and walked over towards the large open entryway. Her heart pounded rapidly and painfully in her chest with each step she made. She stopped in shock as she watched the scene before her, watching the strange dream she’d been sucked into.

Valaena's attention falls upon the child that her older self is holding. A tender expression graces her older self’s face as she rocks the small child in her arms and holds him against her chest. She watches how tenderly her older self holds the child, and how she begins to pace slowly around the living room. She hums lightly in her son's ear, singing a soft lullaby. _One of the lullaby’s I sing to Visenya and Aegon_ , Valaena realizes as she watches her older self and her assumed future son with James Potter of all people.  

" _My heart always holds you_  
_I promise you my Dragon it's true_  
_I'm sorry if sometimes_  
_It's hard for you to find_  
_But little Dragon whatever you do_  
_My heart always holds you_  
_Even when I'm too busy"_

_"Or when you do something that I don't like_  
_I hope you know there's always a glow_  
_In my heart because you're in my life_  
_I'm so thankful you're in my life_  
_And my heart always loves you_  
_I promise you my Dragon it's true"_

_"I'm sorry if sometimes_  
_It's hard for you to find_  
_But little Dragon whatever you do_  
_My heart always loves you_  
_My heart always holds you_  
_My little Dragon I always will love you“_

Valaena watches in silence as she watches her older self's singing to the toddler in her arms. She feels her heart ache with the need to have that child in her arms. She wants to sing and care for him. Her lips quirk upwards in a small smile as she watches mother and son. It was not as difficult as she thought it would be to imagine she had a son with Potter, of all people, and that she could be married to him. The only problem she had with the Heir of House Potter was his arrogance and immaturity. Violet eyes turn to look at the man sitting on the couch.

The older version of James Potter watches the older Valaena as she sings to their son. Her voice is soft and soothing. Valaena notices that from an outside perspective she appears to be glowing with love for her son as she continues to pace around the living room. She turns as she watches older James smiles proudly at his small family. Her older self is a natural at it. Glancing to his friends he speaks. "I don't know about you love, but I'm down right exhausted." He stands up from the couch, yawning and scratching the back of his head tiredly.

Older Valaena chuckles in response, her brilliant violet eyes showing the same tiredness of a parent. “We have a fifteen month old toddler, Potter,” She replies redundantly with a raised eyebrow. As if that explains it all, and it does as Young Valaena knows intimately, as the older James just shrugs his shoulders and nods in agreement. He stands easily from the couch and wanders over to Older Valaena. He hugs his wife and son warmly and lovingly, a kiss gently pressed to his wife’s lips and then pulls away slowly. He raises his hand and softly places his hand upon his son’s head in a caring and loving gesture before he pulls away. The older man bends down and kisses their little boy on the forehead, before lowering his hand to rub his son’s back as he gives the sleepy child a smile.

"I love you Prongslet." Older James whispers with a tender smile.

Younger Valaena's heart clenches at the scene, as she watches the interactions between the small family. She feels curious, and wonders if the war was still going on, five years in the future. Is it still going on now? The Princess wonders in though. Just how her older is this version of her self and Potter? How could they appear to be so care free when so many people are dying? Have they protected themselves somehow to keep their own child safe? Did they not realize they should always have their wands? She thinks about all of this as she notices that they had both left their wands on the table. The young woman pushes those thoughts out of her mind for now as she instead focuses on watching how her older self and Potter interact.

Young Valaena watches silently as the older James walks over to where her older self is sitting on the couch with their little boy asleep in her arms. James takes a seat beside the pair and releases another tired yawn. He raises his arm and wraps it around older Valaena’s shoulders as he both mother and son pulls closer to his side. Silently the little boy’s arms unwrap around his mother's neck and hang limply around her shoulders. He is simply lost in a deep sleep, exhausted from his day.

Young Valaena glances at older James and her older version and notices they’ve fallen asleep. With curiosity filling her, Valaena walks around the small cottage that her older self and Potter had taken residence in. Questions feel her mind as she wonders why this little family wasn’t in Westeros instead of residing in this small place. The sixteen-year-old wanders around the cottage, going from room to room. She walks into the kitchen and small dining area, down the hall and to a small door, which she opens to see a stairwell leading down into a basement.

The ten and six name days old Princess walks quietly down the staircase and comes out to a room that is as large as the first floor of the cottage. Violet eyes scan the area as she wanders around the cottage, studying everything she comes across in interest. Glancing at the clock she notices nearly five hours have passed. They had slept that long? She couldn’t help but smile at the family all snuggled together. She had to admit, if only to herself, hat they were cute together. They were a good looking couple actually and they made a good looking son. Shoving those thoughts away she noticed her older self was waking.

Her older self, awakens with a jolt. Her bright violet eyes quickly search the living room. She shakes her head, her eyes slowly becoming less wild and calmer as she stops frantically searching. Valaena watches as her other self, glances down at her chest to see her son, her precious Haery, is still asleep in her arms. Even after his mother jolted awake so abruptly. Sighing with silent relief she sits up and looks to older James. Shaking his shoulder she whispers, “James...James." She waits for him to respond, but nothing happens. Rolling her eyes she glances to the clock hanging above the doorway to the living room to see it was a quarter to twelve. "James!" She snaps, jabbing her husband in the shoulder. With a jerk the older James awakens and looks around blearily.

"Wha...what's wrong?" James questions. His glasses lay crooked on his nose, hanging off his ear. Adjusting his glasses he runs a hand through his hair and yawns tiredly.

"We should head to bed." Older Valaena states simply, standing from the love seat she adjusts her hold on the lightweight in her arms, that has stirred awake at the sound of his parents voices. Kissing her son on his head older Valaena brushes Haery's unruly hair down, trying to straighten it. "He has your hair you know. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets your attitude as well when he's older." Valaena states as she soothes the cranky and disgruntled toddler. The living room was colder now the fireplace having long since gone out. The only lighting came from the hall.

Younger Valaena looks away from herself and Potter, and walks out of the living room. Valaena scans the cottage and recognizes it as Godric Hollows home. Her father has looked into buying a cottage that looks exactly the same. It was then that she realizes, this is the same cottage. She turns to look back into the room while standing near the stairs.

"I bet he'll be like both of us."Older James replies with a smile. He reaches down and scoops up their wands from the coffee table. Holding his in a loose grip he hands her older version her wand. Older Valaena smiles and takes it as he follows his wife. Together they walk out into the long hallway that led to the staircase, the kitchen, and the front door. The couple begins to walk towards the long staircase; both wishing for the soft bed that is calling out to them.

The sudden noise of a loud slam gives the couple a start as they turn and quickly looked to the figure standing in the doorway. Standing at the door, in all his dark and evil glory, with an air of death hanging around him, is Lord Voldemort himself. "Valaena run! It's him! Take Haery and go!" Older James yells to his wife. "I'll fight him off for as long as I can! Go!" James yells to his wife, kissing her one last time he pushed her away and tightens his grip around his wand.

"James..." Valaena’s older self starts to say but is cut off with James yelling at her to run. "I love you." She whispers to him with tears in her violet eyes.

"I love you too." James replies and pushes her up the stairs. Valaena follows after her twenty-one-year-old version as they quickly scamper up the stairs. Her older self is holding Harry tightly in her arms as the tears in her eyes flow fluidly down her cheeks. Stopping at the top of the stairs she watches as a bright green light flooded the room for a moment.

Younger Valaena pauses in her run up the stairs and watches in stunned horror at the scene behind her. She can’t believe this was happening. Why was the Dark Lord coming after her older self and Potter? What was going on? “Potter!” She cries out in horror as she watches the pair duel, as her older version runs up the stairs. Young Valaena watches in horrified silence as curses and spells are thrown between James Potter and Voldemort. Her heart aches and pounds heavily in a rather unexpected manner, as she sees the fierce and protective determination across Older James Potter’s face. It was an expression of a husband and father, willing to die to protect his family.

Young Valaena turns away from the scene and follows her older self-up the stairs and down the hallway towards a nursery. Her own tears blur her eyesight as she realizes what it about to happen to James, as she runs behind her older self. She can feel her heart squeeze as her tears trail down her face.

"No...James." Her older version cries out as she sees the flashing of light between Voldemort and James occur as they duel. The older witch continues her way swiftly down the dark hallway. It killed the the woman to leave her husband behind to fight of her own, but they had agreed of what they would do, if the Dark Lord ever discovered their location. Reaching little Haery's nursery, Younger Valaena slips in behind mother and son.

Younger Valaena watches as Older Valaena slams the door shut and rushes over to the window. Trying to open it, she found it futile, it had been locked by a spell not of their own making. She closes her eyes then and tries to apparate and finds that hopeless as well. “By the Gods..." The twenty-one-year-old version of Valaena mutters to herself in realization. Anti-Apparition and Portkey Wards had been placed around the home. Quickly the young mother walks over to the crib and holds her son to her chest for a small moment. Down below she can hear the sound of things shattering and breaking as her husband and the Dark Lord dueled. Taking a small breathe in the older Valaena sets little Haery gently down into the crib.

Valaena’s heart pounds painfully as she stares down at the older Valaena . “Why are you just giving up?” She demands as she steps up beside her older self. Even though she knows that her older version couldn’t hear her. It helped her feel better at yelling at someone about the situation. “Do something! Make a portkey! Get yourself and our son out of here!” She yells as she furiously waves her hands around. She halts at the realization of what she has just said. She has called Haery her son, their son. Was this really what was going to happen in a few years? Will she and James die at the hands of the Dark Lord while trying to protect their son? Valaena knows James has likely been killed already, trying to protect her older self and Haery. Was she just going to let his death go in vain?

Little Haery looks to his mother with wide violet eyes. "Oh Jaehaerys, my Haery, my little Prince," Older Valaena says with a sad smile as she wipes away her tears as a watery smile graces her shaky and quivering lips. She bends down on her knees and gently wraps her hands around her sons. Haery’s small hands are warm beneath hers, as the small hands grip the bars of the crib, as she stares lovingly and sadly into eyes identical to hers. "I love you so much Haery. My sweet little Dragon. Never doubt that your father and I love you.” She whispers as she worriedly glances over her shoulder at the door. Older Valaena turns back to Haery and continues to speak. “We will always love and watch over you." She whispers to her son. “We’ll always be there with you, even if it is in spirit.” The older woman leans forward and softly kisses her son of the forward while gently giving his hands a loving squeeze.

Tears fall heavily from younger Valaena’s eyes as she listens to her older self say goodbye to her child. Her heart was cracking in her chest, breaking into pieces at seeing what this war has done to her older self’s family. By the Gods, she was officially realizing at that moment, just how horrible this war was. Younger Valaena blinks rapidly in an attempt to clear her blurry vision. She exhales heavily as she wipes her cheeks and eyes from the tears. She didn’t like where this was going. Her hands cover her mouth as she watches herself with sadness and a small amount of pride as she realizes why she was doing this.

There’s a feeling in her chest, as she watches her older self slowly lower her hands from her sons as she murmurs words under her breath. It was a chant of some sorts to ignite a ritual. The older Valaena cut her hand open with her wand and used her index finger on her other hand to leave a mark shaped like a lightning bolt upon her son’s forehead. It was then that younger Valaena realized that the older version of herself must have known that something like this could, or would, happen. That this ritual, would ensure the survival of Haery, no matter if it cost her life in return. Valaena knows, that she would do anything it took, so long as her child survives, that was all that matters in the end.

Older Valaena heals her hand and then stands quickly as the door to the nursery suddenly bursts open, rattling the pictures hanging on the wall. She turns and faces the man that has been hunting for son ever since he was born. The young mother would not allow this monster to kill her child. She had made sure of that.

"Stand aside Princess and I'll spare you your life." Voldemort hisses from his cloaked hood.

Young Valaena watches in horrified silence at the standoff between her older self and the Dark Lord. She was shocked and in awe of Older Valaena in that moment. She never would have thought that she would have the courage or strength to stand and face one of the worst Dark Lords in recent history, with no hesitation.

"No.” Older Valaena snaps back. Her violet eyes are cold and fierce as she faces the Dark Lord. A mother protecting her child, is one of the strongest of ancient magics. “I will not just stand aside and watch you kill my son." Older Valaena declares. Her hands hang loosely at her side, as a barely discernible light emits from her fingertips. There’s a hum in the air, an electric current as Older Valaena pours her heart, all the love, protection, and care, she feels for a child of her blood. There is a moment of silence, as the pair stare at each other, before the Princess speaks. “I’m asking a royal Princess, from another kingdom, that you not kill my child, not Haery,” Older Valaena implores to the emotionless dark wizard. “Don’t kill my baby, please, take me instead.” She pleads as she realizes her implore wasn’t facing the Dark Lord. She held her arms splayed out in front of the crib. As if trying to block her son from the view of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Young Valaena realizes immediately what her older self is doing. She’s creating the ambiance for the ritual, that she’s most likely doing whatever the ritual implored for them to do. As Valaena Targaryen, no matter what age, would never go beneath her standing as to beg. Especially to a murderer like the Dark Lord Voldemort. For any of her children, she’d do anything for them, if it came down to saving them. However, she would fight first and foremost, before ever going so low as to beg.

"Stand aside Princess!" The Dark Lord growls in impatience at the stubborn Princess. His anger and irritation at the witch was growing. Lord Voldemort was hesitant to kill the Pureblood witch. The Targaryen’s were one of, if not the oldest, Pureblood families in existence. While the Wizarding World was vast, and the continent in which the Targaryen’s resided, had the largest concentration of magicals in the world. He wasn’t looking to end the Purebloods, particularly one as old as the Targaryen’s. He just wanted to make their world great again.

"Not Haery...,” she beseeches, while her body language firmly stood before her son’s crib, “Don’t kill Haery. Kill me instead." She asks again with a determined and accepting expression.

“I'll ask you one last time, stand aside!” Lord Voldemort snarled in rage at the sight of a woman like Valaena Targaryen Potter, pleading to save her child and not herself. As a Pureblood himself, a part of the aristocracy, he was disgusted that she would not try and save herself.

Valaena Targaryen Potter stared at the Dark Lord, her sophisticated and elegant demeanor still remained strong, even in the face of certain death. As she knew what was to follow when she spoke next. “No.” She said simply, her eyes burned with an inner fire. In that moment, the younger Valaena knew what was going to happen next. She watched as her older version glanced over her shoulder and gave one last sad and loving smile at her son. She never expected to live and the knowledge that she was saving her child with her and James' sacrifice, was enough to let her go with peace. That her other children were safety hidden was an additional weight from her heavy heart. 

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord yelled in fury at the Princess. The bright green light of the Killing Curse fills the nursery. A scream echoes through the nursery before the light dims just as suddenly.

Younger Valaena screams in unison with her older self as the bright green light filled the nursery. She chokes out a sob as she collapses on her knees and watches what is to come next with dread. Valaena Targaryen Potter's lifeless body collapses to the floor in front of little Haery's crib. Her blank, lifeless eyes stare ahead at nothing. The once brilliant violet eyes that was once filled with life, were now dulled and empty.

Little Jaehaerys “Haery” Potter, the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and a Prince in the Targaryen royal family, sits silently in his crib in fear. His little lips quivering as his eyes filled with tears of fright from the loud scream his mother released. Haery looks from his mother's unmoving body, then up at Voldemort with his enchanting violet eyes. The child and Dark Lord stare at each other for a moment. Before Voldemort raises his wand and points it at the child.

The Dark Lord seems to hesitate for just a moment, before hissing out the killing curse for a third time, having already killed little Haery’s fierce and protective parents. "Avada Kedavra!"

What happens next was unexpected to the Dark Lord. The bright green light of the killing curse rebounded off of Haery, a barely visible glittering and sparkling shield surrounds the boy, and shoots back at Voldemort. With a cry of pain and rage, Voldemort’s body scatters like ash. Only his cloak and wand falling to the floor remain. Little Haery begins to cry loudly at the pain in his forehead as he waits for his mommy to get up and cuddle him or for his daddy to come get him.

Young Valaena watches everything with tear filled eyes. The pain she felt in her chest left her feeling nauseated. In the silence that followed the deaths, the silver-gold haired Princess watches as little Haery continues to cry, until the room begins to darken and disappear. 

**Timeline:** **Beginning of 281 AC**

**Location: Godric's Hollow**

**James Potter’s POV**

James stirs as blinding light shines brightly on his face. Hazel eyes squint open before wincing and squeezing them shut as the light momentarily blinds him. He gives himself a few seconds before he slowly opens his eyes again. His eyelids blink rapidly as he scans the room he finds himself in. Clothes are scattered carelessly around. Bright, warm sunlight filters through the opened curtains that flutter from the open windows breeze. A laugh of pure happiness echoes in the room, startling James for a moment. With wariness he slowly stands up and freezes in shock at the sight before him. His jaw drops as his hazel eyes rapidly look between the occupants on the bed.

A head of raven hair is held up by a muscular arm. Another head of silver-gold locks fall carelessly around the others face as her head is also help up by an arm. On the bed lays his older self and an older Valaena. Both appear to be in their early twenties and are covered by a blanket that hides their nakedness. “Did you know that I love you? Come and lay with me. I love you. And honestly, I will love you. You make me feel alive, and I'll love you, until the end of time,” older James sings with a smile as he uses his free hand to brush the soft, silky locks out of her face.

Older Valaena laughs again as shakes her head in fond amusement. Her lips spread into a stunning smile as she lightly slaps James on the shoulder. “You are such an utter sap,” she sighs with a warm and loving smile as she lies back against the pillow. Older James leans above her as he looks down at her. The sheet covers the couple; it has slid down to just above James’ hips, while it still covers Valaena’s chest and everything below.

“What?” He asks with laughter as he lightly runs his fingers through her hair. “It’s nothing but the truth love,” he states with a smile full of awe and love for his wife. The pair pause at the sound of crying emitting from the monitoring spell they set over their son. The pair sigh together in fond amusement as they sit up in the bed. Older James slides out of the king sized bed and slips a robe on around his naked body before tying it in the front. Reaching down to the ground, he grabs a long sleeved dark red button shirt that he hands to his wife. Older Valaena slips it on over her shoulders and buttons the shirt up so it covers her chest and stomach.

“I got him.” James states as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Younger James stays behind in the master bedroom. His focus goes to older Valaena, who has adjusted the pillows behind her back, which allows her to rest comfortably against the headboard.

 _“She is as beautiful now as she is at her current age,”_ young James thinks as he gazes at the older female. Her silver-gold locks seem to glow in the light. Her violet eyes shimmer and sparkle with happiness, but he can see worry and fear hidden in their beautiful depths, and it makes him curious to know why. There is a calmness, warmth, and tenderness to her, the same that is displayed in the younger Valaena. It’s the aura of a mother that loves her children.

“You’re okay Prongslet,” older James soothes as his voice comes closer to the master bedroom. “Mama is just in here,” he adds as the older man steps into the bedroom while rubbing the baby boy’s back.

Young James freezes in surprise at the sight. It wasn’t the shock of seeing a child that made him freeze, but rather who the six-month-old looks like. The little boy looks nearly exactly like him, except for a few small differences. His eyes are a brilliant violet color, Valaena’s eye color. His eye shape is Valaena’s, the girl he is in love with. His lips and chin are also the Targaryen’s.

“There’s my little Prince,” older Valaena exclaims with a smile as she reaches out and scoops the child up in her arms. The baby grins brightly at his mother, arms wrapped around her neck as he stays in her lap.

“You have woken up early Haery,” his older self-states as he slides back into bed besides Valaena.

Valaena adjusts the little boy to chest and unbuttons the shirt. She raises the baby to her chest where he begins to eat. The couple sits in silence as Haery suckles her breast that is full of milk. Older Valaena holds her arm underneath Haery, keeping him comfortable while her other hand, she gently runs her finger through his thatch of black hair.

Younger James watches from the sidelines. He soaks in the relaxed and content air that’s settles over them. It’s something that makes younger James yearn to have this with his Valaena. To have a family together and a happy relationship. James watches as the sun begins to brighten as it raises higher in the sky. It must have been late afternoon by now. He watches as little Haery is burped and propped up against some pillows as he’s set between the couple with some of his toys.

The couple watch as the baby babbles to himself, the happiness that have settled over older James and Valaena seems to darken and fade away as they make eye contact over their son. What was going on? Younger James wonders as he looks between his older version and Valaena’s in confusion.

“Did you get the results?” Older James suddenly asks, abruptly breaking the still silence that had fallen over the couple. Only disrupted by the sound of their son playing.

Older Valaena stays quiet for a few long minutes, before she slowly nods. She appears hesitant to share the news that older James had asked about. “Yes, I’m pregnant,” She states as the silence that falls over the couple is tense and troubled as the couple look at each other. Older Valaena gently rubs little Haery’s stomach as the toddler grumbles and adjusts his sleeping position.

“What are we going to do?” Older James questions. The pair share a look, silently communicating with each other before older Valaena finally spoke.

“We need to visit my family.” She finally says after a long moment of silence.

Younger James, who stood at the foot of the bed, looked between the couple in confusion. Why were they upset? Why was older Valaena needing to see her family? What was going on? He questions as the scene before him begins to darken and fade away.

**Timeline: Unknown**

**Location: The Death Chamber**

 

**Valaena and James’ POV**

Valaena and James appear in a heap within a large dimly lit room. The young witch and wizard groaned as they separated from each other, while attempting to get their bearings after the rough and jerky transportation they had experienced yet again. The pair stared at each other, expressions filled with grief, confusion, frustration, and shock. The visions they had watched, or perhaps they could be considered memories, of their deaths, a pregnancy, and a few important times in the future years that followed, had left the young teenagers feeling off kilter. They were stunned by the catastrophes that followed the deaths of their older selves. The silver-gold haired witch and dark brown haired wizard were having a hard time wrapping their minds around it all.

“Did you -?” Valaena began.

“Yeah, you?” James agreed with a nod.

Valaena nodded in response. They both understood, that the memories they had seen, which were plenty enough for them, was only a glimpse of the things that had to have happened. What they had seen still left them reeling. “Do you think we’ll see anything more?” She finally asks, as she slowly pushes herself up off the ground and stands.

“Don’t know, maybe.” James suggests, although he appears not to believe his own suggestion. The brunette stands, dusting himself off as he turned in a slow circle. The seventeen-year-old Princess walks ahead of James. Her violet colored eyes stare around the large rectangular dimly lit room that resembles Courtroom Ten of the Wizengamot. In the center is a sunken stone pit some twenty feet deep. Stone benches run all around the room and descend in steep steps toward a raised stone dais in the center of the pit. An ancient crumbling stone archway, unsupported by any surrounding wall, stands on this dais. This archway is hung with a tattered black curtain which flutters very slightly as though it had just been touched or blown by a faint wind, although the air in the room is still and cold.

“The Death Chamber.” Valaena breathes out with a mist of white from the frigid air, her eyes wide in awe and slight fear as she walks slowly towards the tattered black curtain that flutters gently in the room. She pauses a few feet away from the curtain, her ears able to discern a whispering coming from it. The silver-gold haired witch stops as her hands curl into loose fists. “Do you hear the whispers?” She murmurs, her beautiful violet eyes are fixated on the curtain.

“No, I don’t.” James replies as he worriedly walks over to the Princess. He can recall his father mentioning the veil once before. It was after he had closed a case which dealt with a wizard walking into it in a fit of insanity. James’ father had mentioned that the whispering that witches and wizards heard from the veil, supposedly came from the dead, talking to their loved ones from the other side. “Vi, you okay?” He asks, his hazel eyes shining with concern as his eyebrows furrow.

Valaena turned away from the veil, her face a sickly pale, as she stares at James. “I’m fine,” she replies, “we need to get out of here.” She states as she turns from the veil and begins to walk away from it.

“There is a chance,” a voice began, in a melodious that caused the two teenagers to pause, “to learn what should be known to change what would be.” A figure appeared below them, dressed in a flowing cloak of white.

"To change what we saw?" Valaena asks in surprise. "Who are you?" She questions in wary politeness.

"We are The Seven and the Old Gods." A chorus of voices stated. It echoed inside the Death Chamber. The Ministry was predominantly created to manage the Wizarding World, and overseen by the King of the Seven Kingdoms. The Ministry for Magic was a place that Valaena has always had a fascinating interest in. However, her attention was completely focused on what has just been said.

"What?!" James and Valaena exclaim in unison. Their eyes are wide with awe, fear, and respect.

"Mere humans, always believing they are above everything, but just a speck compared to something far stronger." Another voice that had a husky tone to it, states with disgust.

"Those that walk with Death will awaken. This world is different from what it should have been. We meddled when we should have not. But, we felt this was the only choice left." A male timbered voice announced with a heavy sigh.

"Do this, change what will come to pass and you shall save yourselves in the process. Find the beings made of fire and ice, and you shall win." A forth voice chimed in.

"Should you do nothing...you will doom yourself and everyone in the world." A fifth voice spoke up. The seven varied colored dressed figures and the figures that Valaena and James could only assume was the Old Gods, stepped into a circle around them.

"Now go and change what will come to pass if you fail," the Seven and Old Gods said in unison.

A feeling of electricity, like when a thunder storm occurs, teasingly graced over their skin. Valaena and James' hairs stood on end and their clothes ruffled in an invisible breeze. The pair gripped each other's hands in fear as the feeling appeared to grow in intensity. An ozone scent hung in the air as the soft muttering of the Old Gods and the Seven swelled in force and energy. Before the two teenagers could say anything, the white light encased them with a rumble. With one second to the next that was spent in complete agony, James and Valaena disappeared from the Death Chamber.

Nothing was left but a sense of power that hung in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very vague idea of where this story is going. I have an idea, as my re-watching of Game of Thrones has brought my interest to a new height once again. 
> 
> The next chapter should be out as soon as I finish writing it.


	3. Arriving In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Valaena arrive to the year 295 AC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter, but I wanted to post it now so I can move on to the next chapter of this story.

**Year: 295**

**Samhain**

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

Within the grand hall of Hogwarts, hundreds of students sat enjoying dinner as they talked amongst friends and acquaintances. Loud murmurs of voices and laughter could be heard in a crescendo of noise. It was a joyful and pleasant sound, to hear so many happy voices, in a time of such stress and war. Especially since the turmoil within Westeros was at its highest. No one knew who to trust, as the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort’s army seemed to grow. Death Eaters were ever increasing, as more joined his cause. There was an undertone of terror and wariness amongst friends and foes. 

Jaehaerys ‘Haery’ Potter was surrounded by both friends and acquaintances at the Gryffindor table. While generally Harry and his associates switched which table they sat at, since their first year, this day they decided on Gryffindor. Many other students had decided to follow Haery and his groups example. Now, the Great Hall’s tables were often filled with a mixture of house colors, instead of just one house remaining at their respective tables. 

Haery’s friends were numerous, and from every Hogwarts house. The violet eyed and black haired teenager was very popular and well liked. He was known to be a generally kind and friendly young man, who never judged others based on another’s perspective. Rather, he preferred to make his own judgements. Which he had been told was a trait his mother had also had. The thought often left Haery with a warm filling in his chest, knowing some of his mannerisms he took after his mother.  

As Jaehaerys sat amongst his friends, a soft chuckle escaped him as the sound of friendly bickering, an often common occurrence, reached his ears. However, while his friends amused him, the teen made no attempt to try and join in. Instead, he merely listened to the bickering and talking that emitted throughout the Great Hall. 

Haery was unusually quiet today, as with every year on Samhain, since he discovered how his parents had truly died by the tale his step-father/Uncle had told him. He mourned his parents on a daily occurrence, but today was practically rough, as it was the day his mother and father had been murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort. They had died to protect him. From what he learned from the surviving members of his mother's family and both of his parents' friends, his mother Valaena had always had a particular gift for Blood Magick, and various other Old Magicks. While those Magick’s were considered dangerous, it had been told to him that his mother had always been a Master at handling those particular Magicks. 

Haery sighed at the thought of his mother filtered through his mind. He looked down at his barely touched plate, his appetite non-existent. His mother was often a source of heartache for him. He has heard stories about his father James often, but he rarely hears stories about his mother. His Uncle/Step-Father Rhaegar found it hard to speak about his sister-wife. Jaehaerys knew his Uncle-step-father loved his mother fiercely. 

He had been told, the few times he could get Ser Arthur Dayne, which he had always had a feeling was in love with his mother, though he had no proof, to talk about his mother, that he had never seen a more perfect couple then Rhaegar and Valaena. Arthur truly believed that the two were soulmates and they had also been best friends. With Rhaegar having lost his sister-wife as he did, he never got over her lost, and never remarried following her death. No matter how much the King's advisors on the small council suggested he did so. Rhaegar could love no other but his sister-wife. 

Arthur has explained how James and Valaena’s marriage had at first been political, at the behest of King Aerys, but then it had become a loving marriage, once Valaena accepted, and truly saw, the more serious side of James Potter. It was a relationship that was founded on trust, friendship, and love. It was the second relationship that Arthur believed could have lasted their lifetime, had they been given the chance. 

Jaehaerys enjoyed hearing the stories of the love that his parents had for each other. As well as the stories of Rhaegar and his mother growing up together and falling in love with each other. Haery could never be more thankful for his step-father/Uncle accepting him as he did. That he didn’t resent him for being the cause of his mother’s death. He was thankful that his four other half-siblings/cousins accepted him as they did. That they also didn’t resent or blame him for their mother’s death, but instead they accepted him as their brother/cousin. They were raised together after all. The blood protection his mother, and his father to a point, had left him, had King’s Landing protected behind extremely strong blood wards, that made it near impossible for anyone with ill intent to breach it. 

With the Targaryen’s history being as it is, as an ancient pureblood family that has existed for millenniums. As well as being steeped in the Ancient and Old Magick’s that most families don’t even remember. The Potter’s are also an extremely old pureblood family, and are related to the Starks in the North, due to Euphemia Potter, his grandmother, being the sister of Rickard Stark, the former Lord of Winterfell. 

The dark haired teen held a great love and respect for his father. As he had given his life in an attempt to give himself and his mother extra time to get away. But there was just something about his mother that he couldn’t help but adore and love her for her sacrifice. From what he can recall of that night, after having been forced to face against the Dementors twice, his mother had stood before the Dark Lord Voldemort, and denied him when he told her to step aside. He now knew from his time facing the Dementors, that she had denied Voldermort thrice. 

Had his mother enacted some sort of Blood Magicks, or Old Magicks by doing that? Had these Magick’s been what protected him and given the wards around him enough power to save him from the killing curse? Had his mother and father’s magick and love been so powerful, that it had remained long after their deaths? Even after Voldemort did that ritual the prior year, he still couldn’t touch him for long before he was burned. 

He wished he could meet his mother and father. To get a chance to speak with them. To ask them questions about anything and everything. It was one of his hearts greatest desires. 

Haery was brought out of his thoughts by a loud and thundering rumble that shook the dining hall. The enchanted ceiling reverberated with noise as lightning flashed violently. The room continued to shake with a fury that was felt in their bones. It caused the students cried out in fear and confusion. There was a sudden, near deafening noise, as a bright light flashed in the room. It made everyone shut their eyes quickly, lest they become blinded. It took nearly a full minute for the bright light to finally begin dissipating. It allowed for staff and students alike to open their eyes and watched in amazement as two figures appeared in a heap before the Great Hall doors. 

Valaena Targaryen lay dazed and breathless on her back. She blinked slowly up at the enchanted ceiling above her, her mind a mess and her emotions a conflicting rabble within her. The heavy pressure that was on top of her had a familiar head of messy raven black hair and hazel colored eyes. “Potter, get off me before I hit you somewhere you don’t want me to hit,” she snapped with a groan of pain. “You’re squishing me and I would like to breathe, thank you!” She added as she slapped him in the back of the head. She didn’t hit him nearly as hard as she could have. Especially after what the pair have just gone through.

Haery Potter, the Hogwarts students, and staff watched in wide eyed amazement. _Potter_ ? They all thought, _there was only one Potter alive now_. The only other Potters they knew of were dead. They’d been dead for over a decade now. 

“Oi!” James shouted with a wince. “Bloody hell Valaena! You hit hard!” He cried out as he ducked away from her slap at the hand while stumbling to his feet. 

The whole room gasped at the name. Valaena was a very uncommon first name. There was only one Valaena that they knew of, and she died over a decade and a half ago.

Valaena glared as she slowly rose to her feet with the hand that James held out to her. Dusting herself off she fought the urge to make a snide remark at the other teenager. While they had, had an emotional and touching moment earlier, she was getting tired of being flung about like a toy a child no longer wanted to play with. 

“Are you calling me fat?” James suddenly asked, as he suddenly remembered her remark earlier. “I’ll have you know that I have an amazing body from playing Quidditch,” he stated haughtily. “Anyone would be lucky to have me of top on them,” he added with a charming smile.

Valaena scoffed and rolled her violet colored eyes at James. “Your ego is so large Potter, I’m surprised you can get through a door, let alone walk to class with your little posse,” she said with a sigh of exasperation. “And that is one of the reasons why I never will consider dating you. You need to gain some maturity,” Valaena added, while her beautiful violet eyes finally looked away from the taller teen and scanned the Great Hall they were in. “Looks like we’re in Hogwarts again,” she remarked redundantly. 

“Aww, you do pay attention to me.” James replied brightly as he ignored her insult, like usual. 

The silver-gold haired witch merely sighed again and shook her head. It was no use, anything she said he seemed to let roll off his shoulders. _So why did she bother_? She asked herself before remembering it was the only thing that kept him from getting worse than he already was. “Why do I bother?” Valaena asked exasperatedly. 

Everyone in the Great Hall stared in disbelief at the sight of a very much alive Valaena Targaryen Potter and James Potter. Haery looked wide eyed at his younger, and very much alive, parents. They looked only a couple of years older than him, but then again, they had died young at twenty and one. As Haery looked between his parents, he could see what everyone who had ever talked about his mother, meant when they said she was beautiful. 

Valaena Targaryen Potter is stunning. She has curly and silky silver-gold colored locks that fall past her shoulders and encase her face. Her violet eyes are bright and beautiful as they sparkle in the light. She stands tall with a lean and curvaceous figure in all the right places. Her skin glows a flawless creamy pale color. Her cheekbones are high and her eyes are almond shaped. She has trimmed eyebrows and plump, pink lips that make many a man wonder if they’re as soft as they look. His mother was so beautiful, Haery didn’t think there was accurate words to describe just how alluring she was. She had been described as the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros after all, and that wasn’t a lie or exaggeration, Haery realized. Even Cersei Lannister was no were near as beguiling as his mother.  

From what Jaehaerys has been told about his mother, Valaena Targaryen Potter’s personality was also something to be admired. From what he knew of his mother from stories, she was kind and always willing to help those in need. She had worked to make King’s Landing a capital worthy of Westeros, and she had exceeded just a mere few months before her death. 

From the stories his godmother Lily had told him, his mother also had a good sense of humor. Valaena had been well known to have a sharp tongue with a wit and sarcasm that always had her ready with a quick response. She was also been known loving to her children, spouses, and friends. She was brave and fiercely protective of those she considered her. Her independence often drove the royal guards meant to protect her crazy, as did her cunning, slyness, and intelligence, considering she always seemed able to slip their watch. 

From what he was able to learn from those that knew her and read about her in books, Valaena was a veritable genius in magicks and other various subjects, from the results he had seen of her test and school scores. She appeared to be the perfect Princess, and a wonderful mother to her children. Like many women in this day in age, she was married young, after her first moons blood at ten and three. From what he remembered of his Uncle/Step-Father Rhaegar telling him about her, while she appeared perfect, that wasn’t exactly true. 

Valaena had a short and fiery temper, that no one liked to be on the receiving end of. She could also be argumentative and obstinate in regards to her opinions. Often to the point of frustration for those faces against her in matters of personal perceptions. 

Haery recalls, however, that while his mother’s shortcomings had been remarked upon, one of the very noticeably stated facts about her, was how devoted and protective she was to her family. His mother had given her life to save him, and had secreted away her other children to keep them safe. She had sacrificed herself so he could survive and live on. Valaena had also ensured the safety of her other children, in the hopes that they may survive when she didn’t. 

Jaehaery loved his mother fiercely. Without her he wouldn’t be here. He wished, as he had wished since he was a child, was that he had a caring and loving mother to take care of him. 

While having godmothers and aunts to care for him and raise him as their own, it wasn’t the same. He wished that she was there to chase the monsters away, to make him feel like he was the most precious thing in the world. That she was there to help him through the hard times. To take care of him when he was ill and worry about his well being when he was away at school. 

Haery did love his father just as fiercely and respected him; there was no doubt about that. His father had given his life for he and his mother, so his mother could have enough time to get away. He supposed he loved his mother so much because she had died for him, even after Voldemort had given her a chance to step aside. It was also because he rarely ever heard any stories about her. 

While Haery looked almost identical to his father, he had been told that he had some of his mother’s characteristics. Haery had his father’s messy and raven black colored hair that couldn’t stay flat or be controlled. He had his father’s jawline, eyebrows, slightly pointed chin and his height. He noticed now what they meant about having some of his mother’s characteristics. As he stared at his mother from where he sat, he realized he had his mother’s lips, cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, her eye color and skin tone. No matter how long he stayed outside on a sunny day, he never seemed to tan. 

Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat at the head table and slowly walked around it and down the steps. He was in shock at seeing two of his favorite pupils alive. Valaena Targaryen and James Potter had been some of his best students. They had, had admirers of every year. Valaena had always been admired for her charismatic personality, her intelligence and beauty, and her graceful nature and abilities as a Seeker. As well as being a Princess and adored by the people for always being willing to help those of the lower class. James was much the same, he was admired for his humor, intelligence, skills as a Chaser, and protectiveness of those he considered his friends and family.

“Professor, looking as dashing as always,” James cheekily greeted the Headmaster. 

Valaena groaned at his remark and slapped him hard on his upper arm. “Show some respect Potter,” she snapped with irritation. “He’s the Headmaster of one of the most prestigious schools in Westeros, as well as one of the most powerful wizards.” 

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at the two young students before him. “It’s quite alright, Princess,” he replied with a soft twinkle in his blue eyes. He was very fond of his two students and was curious about how they had gotten here, but felt that the best course of action, to figure this information out, was to take it to his office, where it was guarded from any kind of listening instruments or spells. “Why don’t you join me in my office, and we can speak together,” he suggested with a smile. As one did not demand the Princess of the royal Targaryen family and an heir of an ancient house, to do something.

Valaena and James shared a look, a silent conversation went between the two. As much as Valaena had continuously told everyone she didn’t like James Potter, the pair had always had an odd connection that allowed them to communicate with only a few hand gestures, eye movement and facial expressions. Sometimes, like now, they could share a glance and have a full conversation between each other. 

It had been only of the reasons the Death Eaters had actually feared and respected them, if only begrudgingly. They were dangerous and deadly when they dueled together against opponents that faced against them during the war. It was why they had been able to face against Voldemort three times and live to tell the tale. The two Purebloods were vicious when they needed to be. Valaena wasn’t nicknamed “The Silver Dragon” for nothing. She could be as vicious and deadly as a fire breathing dragon when the time called for it. 

“That sounds agreeable to us,” Valaena finally said. Her voice was musically soft. Like a melody that was pleasant to the ears. “For you would lead the way Headmaster,” she remarked with a small quirk of lips in a barely seen smile. 

Haery slowly stood from his seat and made his way over to his two young parents. Beautiful violet eyes connected as they stared at each other. “Jaehaerys.” His mother whispered in shock. “I saw…” She stopped as she seemed to reconsider what she was about to say. If there was anything a Targaryen Royal was good at, it was playing the Game of Thrones, to know when and where to speak and who to trust. “I believe it best to go to your office now, Headmaster,” Valeana stated as she finally tore her eyes away from her older and future son. 

“Yes, yes, that would be best,” the Headmaster agreed with a nod of his head. 

Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen stood from their respective places at their house tables and walked over to the small group. “I believe we shall be joining you, Headmaster,” Viserys said from behind the slowly growing group. 

Valaena turned to look at the voice that spoke and stared. The familiar characteristics of House Targaryen looked back at her. “Viserys,” she breathed out in shock, her eyes looking over her baby brother. The last she recalled seeing him, he was a mere babe of three. Her eyes looked to the girl standing beside him, and wondered who she was. She must have been another sibling or niece of hers, as there was no others with their coloring, except for House Velaryon, a loyal vassal of her house.

“Very well,” Headmaster Dumbledore agreed before turning to lead the group out of the Great Hall. Following behind him was Princess Valaena Targaryen, Heir James Potter, Prince Visery Targaryen, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, Heir Jaehaerys Potter, Jon Snow, Heir Turais Black, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Heir Robb Stark, Lord Severus Prince, Lady Lily Evans Prince, Lord Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.   

The wise Headmaster was already of the mind to contact King Rhaegar and inform him of what has occurred, before the news was discovered second hand. He could only imagine what would happen should King Rhaegar discover his sister-wife was alive, so to speak, and he had not been told by the Headmaster. 

Valaena and James kept glancing back at Jon Snow and Haery with curiosity. The pair looked like they could be brother’s, as they both had raven black hair and violet eyes. The teenagers from the past shared a look, each silently communicating with each other. 

 _That’s him. Do you feel it?_ Valaena questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

 _Yes, do you think they realize?_ James asked her with a twist of his mouth and tilt of his head. 

“I forgot how bloody strange that is,” Sirius Black stated from behind the two teenagers. 

A smattering of laughter echoed in the hallway from Lily, Severus, Remus, and Minerva at Sirius’ statement. Yes, they had forgotten how strange and eerie it was when Valaena and James had a silent conversation between each other.

No more words were shared between the group as they all silently made their way through the castle to the Headmaster’s office, where they all would get to the matter of how James and Valaena had come to appear in the future, when they should be in the past.  


	4. A Few Reunions and Decisions Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reunions occur while others are forced to wait. And decisions are made on what to do with the two Time Travelers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may at get longer then they have been, especially the next couple of chapters. After the next chapter, things should starting heating up.

**Year: 295 AC**

**Kings Landing**

There was never a quiet moment within the sprawling capital of Westeros. There was a continuous cacophony of noise as the citizens went about their days. Within the roughly square-shaped, expanding several mile city, which was defended by tall walls, was a bustling locale that contained manses, arbors, granaries, brick storehouses, timbered inns, merchant stalls, taverns, graveyards, brothels, a grocers, a bakery, tenements, and various other shops. A hundred of quays could also be discovered in the harbor, along with a fish market. Behind the quays, outside of the walls, there are buildings made of stone which extend to the walls that protect Kings Landing. These buildings contain bait shacks, pot shops, warehouses to store supplies which are guarded by soldiers, merchant's stalls, alehouses, and prostitution rooms. 

The area that used to be considered the slums of Flea Bottom, many decades ago, is now a beautiful prospering and crowded municipal. Flea Bottom is a maze of twisty, paved alleyways and cross-streets below the Street of Flour on the way down the westside of Rhaenys's Hill. The buildings are geometrically shaped in designs of tall and rectangular or short and square in the narrow alleys, where they appeared to be almost touching. 

The buildings that existed within Flea Bottom consisted of a handful of Orphanages, a bakery, a butchers shop, grocers, a fistful of tenements, a jewelers, blacksmith's forge, an apothecary, an ice cream parlor, a bookshop, a healers shop, a stationer shop, a clothes shop, and various other stores that had Kings Landing flourishing in more ways than one. Near the very end of Flea Bottom existed a Flea Market, where numerous vendors sell previously-owned merchandise.

When one was to wander the capital, there was the smell of fresh sea water and scents of foods and other enjoyable whiffs of things pleasant to the nose. There was no longer a stink that hovered over the city, and that was at the insistence of Valaena Targaryen, found in a notebook full of her musings and creations. She had also persisted, in her writings, of building a system of sewers beneath the city that would allow plumbing to filter throughout it. In addition to this, another network created for easier access to water which had the benefit of water purification. 

Through the crowd of citizens within Kings Landing, was a trio of siblings that had hair of the finest silver-gold that shone in the sunlight. They each had the strong typical Valyrian features of the Targaryen’s. Their skin was creamy and unblemished paleness that never seemed to darken, no matter how long one remains out in the sun. The two girls in the group were stunningly beautiful. They wore gorgeously crafted dresses in a dark red and dark blue respectively that fit their slim and voluptuous forms. Their comely figures were very similar to their mother. The only boy in the group was handsome and looked identical to his father, when he was younger. He is tall, broad-shouldered, and powerful in appearance. He is taller than many of his family members, as he appeared to tower over those they passed in them streets as well. 

Following the three siblings are a half dozen Royal Guards, specifically trained to guard the children of the Royal Family. Each figure was dressed in armor of a black color that had a hint of red, as a sign of loyalty to the royal Targaryen family. “Come on Aegon, Visenya, we have to go to Chronicles!” The youngest of the girls, at ten and seven name days old, exclaimed with eagerness. Rhaenys is extremely kindhearted, elegant, playful, inquisitive, spontaneous, fearless, and often known to have flights of fancy. Along with her charm, was a mischievous aspect to her personality that often led to pranks pulled upon the unfortunate souls that resides within the Red Keep. Rhaenys loves to listen to music, dance different types of dances, and literature of various kinds.  

“Well get there soon enough Rhaenys,” the older girl responded with a chuckle and fond roll of her violet eyes. “The books will still be there when we arrive.” Visenya said with a smile at her little sister. She is twenty and one name days old. Many consider her to be curvaceous, sensual, enchanting, and passionate in nature. However, she is also stern, serious, and unforgiving with her actions or thoughts in regards to an individual she didn’t trust or like. Visenya can also be creative, adventurous, diplomatic, friendly, humorous, loyal, perspective, fearless, and resourceful. 

Aegon chuckled as he placed his arms over his older and younger sister’s shoulders. “Enjoy the fresh air Rhaenys,” the younger boy replied to his younger sister. He is ten and nine name days old and is the Heir of the Iron Throne. It’s a lot of responsibility to put on one's shoulders, but with his sisters by his side, he knows he can get through anything. Aegon is exceedingly charismatic and commanding. While he is a solitary person, even though he is generally surrounded by numerous friends and acquaintances, he commonly can be found by himself. He is a very accomplished fighter, even though he does not enter tourneys very often. Aegon is remarkably faithful to his sisters and holds their opinions in high regard. He can be harsh with those who have defied his family and generous to those that are loyal to them. Aegon is also known to be assertive, calm, compassionate, honorable, fearless, hardworking, logical, and versatile. 

As the group made their way down to alleyways that led to Flea Bottom, the siblings are unaware of the situation that would shake the foundations of their world. They merely continued to enjoy their day in the beautiful sunny afternoon.  

**The Red Keep**

Rhaegar Targaryen sat behind the large desk within his office. Upon the large oak was piles of papers that demanded his attention to be read and signed. However, Rhaegar couldn't find it in himself to focus upon the paperwork today. His beautiful indigo eyes stared out at the large expansive windows to his right instead. The sky was a pretty light blue with fluffy white clouds that floated with a gentle breeze that came from the east. It was a pleasant day, and it was a day that he knew Valaena would have enjoyed to spend outside with the children. Had she still been alive today, he was sure they would have had more than just the three they had together before her death. She had always discussed having a big family, with numerous children she could spoil and love.  

His heart clenched with pain and longing for his stunningly witty, clever, and loving sister-wife. It had been over a decade since her passing, and not a day went by that he didn’t think of her. Her stunning smile and striking violet eyes often haunted his dreams at night. The pain he had seen in her eyes when she had learned that Jaehaerys was going to be a target of the most recent Dark Lord, it had broken his heart. He had always hated seeing Valaena upset. With just a look of sadness or pain in her gorgeous eyes had him breaking down and doing whatever he could to make her happy again. He loved nothing more than seeing her happy and eyes sparkling with mirth and love.

A smile of amusement graced Rhaegar’s lips as he picked up the small portrait of Valaena that sat upon his desk. In the picture she was laughing and smiling, her eyes glittering like the stars in the night sky. In her arms she held little Rhaenys who was only about six months old then. Beside Valaena was little Visenya, who was five name days old, and little Aegon, who was three names day old. His two oldest children were laughing in the picture as their mother danced in a circle with them. He can still vividly recall her laughter that day and all other days before her death. 

Valaena had brought so much light and love in his life. She had given him three beautiful children, who looked and acted so much like Valaena sometimes, that it brought an ache to his broken heart. It pained him daily to know that she had missed so much of their lives. That she was not there to see them grow and become the young adults he knew them as. 

Rhaegar can see it in their eyes, how much it hurts his children having lost their mother the way they did. He knows his children hold no anger towards Jaehaerys for what happened. They treat their brother as they should, but he knows it hurts each of them not to have a mother to turn to for comfort. Their grandmother and Aunts were only so much comfort for the children.

The King sighed as his thoughts turned to his nephews and step-sons. Jaehaerys looked so much like his good brother James, but with Valaena’s striking violet eyes. It was a jolt at times, to see Haery look so much like a Potter but with Targaryen eyes. Jonaerys too looked much like a Potter, but had his mother’s violet eyes and curly hair. He was a closely guarded secret to all but a select few. He had been secreted away only a few days following his birth. Rhaegar can still remember the heartbroken cries and sobs Valaena released when her child was taken away. While it had been her plan, it didn’t lessen the pain and grief she felt. It was her choice, to send away her little Jonaerys in an effort to ensure he was safe and survived what was to come. Valaena had always had some insight that allowed her to See events in the future.

Rhaegar was startled from his thoughts at the knock on the door to his office. “Enter!” He called out. Rhaegar watched as a courier stepped into the room with a piece of parchment gripped in his hand. Arthur followed the courier into the room as well and came to a stop beside the desk that the King sat at. 

“My King,” the courier bowed before standing again, “a message arrived for you from Hogwarts,” the courier said as he handed the parchment over to the King. 

“Thank you,” Rhaegar muttered to the courier. With one last bow, the courier turned and left, leaving only Arthur and Rhaegar in the office. The King was concerned with what the Headmaster could have written to him about this time. In the last four years since his nephew and step-son attended Hogwarts, he has been in many adventures that are all dangerous to a degree. With a quick flip of parchment, violet eyes began to rapidly read the sloping cursive writing of Headmaster Dumbledore. 

The King went pale and his eyes widened in surprise at what was written on the parchment. He stood quickly and walked over to the fireplace. With a quick flick of his hand, the parchment burst into flames and the ashes fell to the fireplace floor. “Rhaegar?” Arthur questioned in concern. While alone, the two men tended to have a more relaxed relationship with each other. They had been friends for nearly two decades, going on three. The pair held confidence with one another and depended on each other to have one another's back in a fight.  

“We need to get to Hogwarts,” Rhaegar merely stated as he swiftly left the office and headed towards the location his mother would be in. 

He was a man on a mission, and nothing would stop him from getting to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Headmasters Office**

Haery couldn’t stop taking glances at his mother and father. While they were young, they didn’t look too different from the portraits that he had seen of them from before their deaths. He had always dreamed of getting to know them or meeting them at least once in his life. Even if it had originally been a fools dream. As the dead could not come back to life. But Haery has yearned for them, to be able to ask them questions. He had so many questions. 

He had wanted to ask them why? Why was he worth so much more than their lives? His mother had other children she needed to raise too. So why was she so willing to sacrifice herself for him? What made her decide to take that route, rather than the other? Haery wanted to ask his father why he had sacrificed himself for he and his mother? Why could they have not found another way? Why couldn’t they have found any other way to save him and leave them alive too? There were so many unasked questions that bubbled beneath the surface, that Haery had a difficult time swallowing them down. 

Jon Snow sat silently beside his best friend, who was only a little over a name day older than him. He twitched in his seat as his arm nudged Robb’s, who was a few moons younger than him, and sitting to his left, besides Ron and Hermione. He could see that it was hard for Haery to keep quiet. Jon too was curious about Valaena Targaryen and James Potter. He had read a lot about them in history books and heard tales of them from his family. His violet eyes looked over at the pair, and felt a strange draw towards them, as if his he knew them both, more so then just from readings or hearing tales of the pair.

Haery and Jon exchanged a glance and silently communicated with each other, as only best friends could. They both wanted to question the two time travelers, but they would have to wait for now. Until they had free time alone with the pair. Haery was nearly desperate to have time alone with his parents. To learn anything he could from them, rather than hearing it second hand from others that knew them. 

Valaena was quietly watching the exchange between the two younger boys, and felt her mouth quirk upwards into a smile. Her violet eyes gleamed in amusement as she looked between them and wondered if their interaction would change any if they discovered or learned about the truth. She nudged James, who sat to her right, but was quietly watching the other members of their group get situated in the surrounding chairs. James startled and turned to her direction with curiosity, but went quiet when Valaena merely nodded to Haery and Jon with a question in her eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

Hazel eyes turned to look at the pair of boys with consideration. Was it truly their place to speak the truth? Considering what their future selves had gone through to keep it a secret? James looked back to Valaena, his eyebrow raised in a reply with a quirk of his lips. 

Valaena nodded her head at his inquiry. Yes, she truly did think it was their right. Had they not waited long enough to learn of the truth? She wondered with indignation and a sharp look back at James. 

The Heir of the Potter family nodded in surrender. He would go along with what Valaena wanted. As she generally was the more logical and sharp minded of the two. 

Together, the two time travelers leaned back into their chairs once their discussion was finished. They turned their focus back at the group, who had been watching them interact in only gestures and looks. 

“It was always fascinating to watch the two of you together,” Lily Prince nee Evans said with a small smile and grief sharp in her striking eyes. “Even with your disdain for him Val,” the redhead added with a chuckle. 

Severus merely sat quietly beside his wife. His dark onyx colored eyes looked between the two with no expression to be seen. Only his eyes showed softness when he turned to look at the Princess. He had always had respect for her, though he wondered about her choice in men with regards to Potter. Even though he knew their marriage was an arranged one and she had no real choice in the matter, she had come to love James. Just like with King Rhaegar, the matter had been taken out of her hands, but she still loved her husband. 

“What can I say Lils, he’s like a fungus that attaches to you unwillingly,” Valaena replied with a wry smile. Lily snorted out a laugh at her best friends words. She has dearly missed her friend and her witty and snarky remarks in regards to James Potter. Even after she had fallen in love with him, that had not changed about Valaena. 

Lily missed her sister something fierce. Valaena was the only true sister she had, and to have lost her like she did, it had left a part of her heart broken with grief. It wasn’t like Lily had a sister anymore, not with Petunia essentially disowning her after their parents untimely demise. Beautiful emerald green eyes glistened in tears while she took in Valaena looking as vibrant and striking as she remembered her. Lily rapidly blinked away her tears, to be dealt with at another time. She would have her reunion with her best friend and sister, no matter how impromptu, later. 

“It’s good to see you Prongs.” Remus said from where he sat beside Sirius and Minerva McGonagall. His golden colored eyes looked tired, but there was an awareness to them. He worse shabby robes that hung off his slim frame. “Though I think we’re all curious to learn how this is,” he added to the nods of agreement from everyone else in the room. Remus had a feeling that whatever caused this situation, it had been caused by James and his usual antics. Prongs was always getting up to some mischief, even if it wasn’t always on purpose. 

“It's a story for the books,” James replied with twinkling hazel eyes of mirth. “Two soulmates get lost in time and wind up discovering they love one another and save the world,” he added with a look in his eyes that meant nothing good for anyone in the immediate vicinity. “Everyone knows that.”

Valaena scoffed at James’ remarks and shook her head in amusement. “You only wish that was so Potter,” she said with a smirk at James. “If anyone is the Hero in the story, it would be me. You’re just my humble servant,” she joked with a teasing smile that brightened her beautiful features.

“How you wound me Princess,” James gasped out with a theatrical hand placed over his heart. A playfully wounded expression crossed his face as he stared at the girl beside him. His eyes silently daring her to go along with it. 

A smirk answered in reply at James’ silent dare and answered with a reply, “So must your wounded heart continue on.” Valaena said with a playful pat on his head. “You Potter’s are notorious for overcoming the odd heartbreak.”

Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, who sat beside Robb, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, watched with interest and fascination at the interactions between Valaena and James. Viserys had only been five name days old when Valaena was murdered. Daenerys had been born three years following the death of their older sister. They had heard tales of their oldest sister, of her fierceness, her bravery and loyalty, her deep love for her family and friends, and her intelligence. 

Everyone knew of how smart and powerful Valaena was in Westeros. It was well known that it was her ideas that helped to create new ways to improve Kings Landing and other areas of Westeros, particularly in North where Winterfell dwelled and where the Night Watch now prospered. She had never had the chance to truly speak up about her ideas, but they had been discovered by King Rhaegar, when he had finally found the courage to go through her things.

It had been only a couple of months following Daenerys birth that their father, King Aerys became infected by the Bazi Plague. It is a deadly and rapidly spreading disease with no known cure. Its symptoms include pustules which appear all over the body, and a yellowing of the whites of the eyes. During the short time King Aerys had it, he was essentially quarantined until he passing a mere two weeks later. A month after King Aerys death, Rhaegar was crowned King. 

Robb Stark, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, who sat beside Haery and Jon, were silent bystanders and support for Haery and the turmoil he must be feeling with his  parents, though younger, appearing before his very eyes. They remained quiet as they took everything that was going on with awe. As Valaena Targaryen and James Potter we’re famous, not for just being a Princess from a royal dynasty and an Heir to an ancient and noble house, but for what they had achieved. They had done the impossible by ensuring the survival of Haery. 

“Well then,” Headmaster Dumbledore began, “shall we -“ but before he could finish speaking, he was cut off by the roaring of the fireplace to the left of the room. Green flames spewed about in the fireplace, before two familiar Kingsguard stepped out. The handsome figures of Arthur Dayne and Jaime Lannister, older as everyone else Valaena and James had once known in their time was, scanned the room for threats before stepping aside. 

It was but a mere few seconds later that another figure stepped out. Valaena couldn’t hold in her gasp as her violet eyes slowly scanned the figure head to foot. “Rhaegar,” Valaena uttered with surprise. Even older as he was now, he still cut a handsome and imposing figure. 

At the sound of his name being uttered by a voice he hadn’t heard in years, Rhaegar's indigo eyes snapped to the right and connected with beautiful violet. “Valaena,” he whispered with so much awe, love, and grief in his voice, that it brought tears to Valaena’s eyes. “You are truly here,” he vocalized softly. He stepped forward hesitantly, before moving quicker when Valaena stood from her seat. When he was close enough Rhaegar gently pulled her into his arms. His right arm wrapped around her waist while the left hand tenderly cradled the back of her head. His head bent down and softly rested it atop of Valaena’s. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as his senses were consumed by her scent of vanilla, jasmine, and peaches. How he had messed her smell. 

Valaena was gently resting her forehead on Rhaegar’s chest as she allowed him to have this moment. Her hands were curled in loose fists at his waist while they stood in the semi circle filled with those she at least partially trusted, as half of them she didn’t truly know. However, Valaena knew, from what she and James had seen during their adventure to the future, that Rhaegar deserved to spend as long as he wanted hugging her. For him it had been nearly a decade and a handful of years since he had seen her last. For Valaena it was must a few short months. 

“I missed you,” Rhaegar whispered softly into her ear when he rested his cheek against hers. His eyes were closed as he fought to get his emotions under control. 

Valaena was smiling lovingly and gently when she pulled slightly away from Rhaegar to get a better look at her husband. A pale soft hand tenderly cups Rhaegar’s cheek and lifts his head up so they are looking at each other. “While it may not have been nearly as long for me, I missed you too Rhaegar,” she murmurs with a smile that is soft and warm. 

The hand that was cupping Valaena’s head carefully and slowly lowered until it rested at her hip. His indigo eyes took her in again, drinking the visage that stood before him like a drowning man. Valaena was his one and only. Just as Valaena had been his until their father's machiavellian schemes came into play again. 

They would have remained in this position, staring up at each other, taking in new and old changes, had Headmaster Dumbledore not gently cleared his throat and spoken, “I suggest that we begin our discussion about what is to be done with Princess Valaena and Heir-Lord Potter.” The older wizard remarked. He had hated to interrupt the tender moment between King Rhaegar and Princess, or was it Queen?, Valaena but it was very imperative that they figured out a plan. 

As Albus Dumbledore had no doubt that Voldemort was already being informed of the matter by those who had been unwilling, or willingly, put into his ranks by their families. It was crucial that they figured out what to do. 

Rhaegar nods at Dumbledore’s words and takes a seat at the new chair that had appeared beside Valaena’s. He pulls a step away from his sister-wife and takes a seat. His hand still remains in Valaena’s hand, where she too has sat back down. His calloused hand gently grips hers while his thumb softly rubs the top of her pale and creamy left hand. 

“Well Headmaster,” James begins as he pulls his eyes away from Rhaegar and Valaena with a small smile. Many would assume he would be jealous, but James felt only happy for Rhaegar, to get this time again with Valaena. From all that they had seen before arriving to this time, the older man deserved it. “I found a time turner in my father's office. I brought it to school, hoping Val would know what it was,” he said with a shrug as exasperated looks turned to look at him. 

“I knew what it was, of course, after a few seconds, but it was long enough for the time turner I was wearing around my neck to interact with Potter’s,” the Princess remarked while giving Rhaegar’s hand a quick squeeze. “That’s when we began to rapidly spin in circles until we arrived here,” she added with a shrug. James didn’t mention her omission of what they had seen. He felt that whatever reason she had, it was a good one. 

“Hmm, yes, I’ll look into this unusual situation and see what I can do.” Dumbledore nodded as he rubbed at his long beard in thought. “For now, I think it best you and Heir-Lord Potter remain at the castle, until I learn more of this,” he decided with a nod. “If that is alright with you, my King,” the Headmaster added in deference to the King of Westeros. 

“Yes, that sounds fine for now.” Rhaegar agreed distractedly. His mind ran with possibilities at having this chance with Valaena again. Perhaps they could find a way to save her and James from certain death. 

“Good, good. I suggest we all split up. Severus and Minerva, if you could remain behind?” Dumbledore asked the two he spoke of. 

As Dumbledore began to speak, the group stood from their seats and left the office. James was speaking with Sirius and Remus, catching up with them. While Valaena remained holding hands with Rhaegar, and surrounded by Lily, Jaehearys, Jon, Viserys, Daenerys, Robb, Ron, and Hermione. 

Haery could hear Robb, Ron, and Hermione discussing the events in the office. Jon was speaking with Viserys and Daenerys, which left he and Lady Prince quiet. The four Kingsguard followed their King down the hallway, watching for any dangers that may try to attack. 

 “Can we talk somewhere private?” Haery blurted out suddenly in the dim quietness of the hallway they were walking down. 

Valaena snapped her head to her future son, who looked desperate to finally speak to her. “Of course we can, how about we all head to the Room of Requirement?” She suggested with a smile, before leaving the other curious members to follow her lead. 

They were all very curious to hear what the two time travelers may have to say. It was bound to be interesting in a number of ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated. XD


	5. Double, Double Toil and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valaena and Jaehaery's have a mother-son moment, darkness is brewing, and Valaena's oldest children are causing mayhem as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will be longer then others and some chapters will be short. It all depends on the inspiration that strikes. I have the next three chapters planned, but it relies on my motivation and the time I have to write, that will get these chapters written and posted. 
> 
> However, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have plans and ideas in mind for where this story will be going. 
> 
> There's not a lot of Rhaegar and Valaena couple like things occurring in this chapter and there won't be much of those two or Valaena and James in the next two chapters. Though the third chapter I have in mind will have them and a moment that many have anticipated for them.

**Fall of 295 AC**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Room of Requirement**

The group follows Valaena through the maze of hallways that consist of Hogwarts. Their footsteps echoing loudly in the vast empty halls of one of the most beautiful castles to reside in Westeros. The architect was one that had been marked down in history for its extravagance and carefully constructed rooms. It had been a landmark for many in regards to its ability to train and nurture the minds of every generation over a thousand years. And it would continue to do so for many more years. 

Valaena came to a stop before the wall that was near a portrait of a dancing troll of all things. The group all watched in mild interest, except for James who knew what she was doing, as the silver-golden haired Princess (Queen?) paced thrice in front of the stone wall. The group looked on in awe as the wall shimmered before a large doorway appeared. 

“Come on,” she murmured to the group while pulling the door open with a small pull of her hand and slipping into the suddenly magically appeared room. 

Rhaegar, whose indigo colored eyes couldn’t remain off of Valaena’s voluptuous form for very long, quickly followed after his sister-wife into the room. He was swiftly followed by his Kingsguard Arthur and Jaime. James didn’t take long to consider following the girl he loved, which had Lily, Sirius and Remus walking into the room as well. Haery, Jon, Robb, Viserys, Daenerys, Hermione, and Ron were just as quick to follow the three adults. 

There was a warmth of heat that hit the individuals that had walked into the room. It wasn’t until they had stepped into a room so warm that they had even realized there had been a chill in the hallways of Hogwarts. The large diverse group scanned the room with interest. The stone walls reflected against the candle lamps that hang from the ceilings, casting a glow against the abundance of couches, sofas and chairs that were spread throughout the room. To the left wall of the room was a vast fireplace, taking up nearly the whole wall, with the aroma of burning wood that crackled and popped merrily. 

Jaehaerys watched in silence as his mother relaxes into his Uncle/Step-Father’s arms on one of the darkly colored sofas near the fireplace. Valaena’s head rests against Rhaegar’s pectoral, while the older man’s arms wrapped around her stomach and cupping the slightly expanded belly that displayed her three months pregnant stomach. She had only just discovered that she was pregnant with her and Rhaegar’s third child and having yet been unable to tell him, before she had been taken on a time traveling adventure with James Potter.

Lily was sitting near Rhaegar and Valaena on an armchair to the couples right. She held a glass of wine in her hand that had appeared at her request from the room. She was casually speaking with Valaena about Lily’s marriage to Severus and the subsequent five children they had together: Erasmus Snape, Iris Snape, Primrose Snape, Valerius Snape, and Quintus Snape. Jaehaerys watched as a warm smile graced her lips and a laugh escaped at an amusing anecdote her best friend told her.

Violet eyes dragged away from his mother’s comfortably resting form, and landed upon his father James, his godfather Sirius, and Remus. The trio sat to his mother and Rhaegar’s left in a huddle upon the second couch in the room. The three men were laughing as they spoke of happier times. No one was willing to speak of the darker times that had befallen Westeros yet. For now, everyone was in a silent agreement to hold off on having to discuss with Valaena and James what has happened since the time they came from. 

Jaehaerys turned his attention next to Viserys, who stood near Jaime Lannister and Arthur Dayne, the King’s Kingsguard. The three men spoke of the goings on in King's Landing and how his mother, Rhaella, was handling the news that her oldest daughter had seemingly come from the past to the future. Visenya was surprised to learn that his mother hadn’t informed his nieces or nephew about this development. Especially considering Viserys knew how hard it had been for the three of them to lose their mother as they had. A frown graced Viserys lips as he looked to where his brother and sister sat. He knew what he had to do, if his brother would not take the initiative to do so. 

Haery frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in thought at the decisive and scheming expression on his Viserys face. Nothing good ever came out of his Uncle scheming. Out of all his Aunts and Uncles, Viserys was a lot like Fred and George, as the trio actually got on rather splendidly. Which led nothing good for any of the individuals they marked as targets. When those three put their minds to something, it was best if everyone ran for cover. 

Shaking his head, Haery turned his attention back to his group of friends. Jon, his Aunt Daenerys, and Robb were sitting on their own sofa across from where he. Ron, and Hermione were sitting on a sofa of their own. The group was discussing the most recent upheaval that was likely to occur in their fifth year at Hogwarts. It seemed that every year was some sort of adventure of some sort for he and his friends. 

Jaehaerys turned his attention away from his friends, and focused back on his mother. He had contained his need to ask the questions that have been bubbling beneath the surface for the last couple of hours, when they were in the Headmasters office, but he could do so no longer. He had to ask his parents, even young as they were, to gain some closure from them. “Why would you die for me?” Haery asked suddenly and abruptly, it caused a silence fell over the group at his question. He didn’t notice the grief or sadness that was shown in the older adults eyes. The adults who had survived the last decade and a half felt like failures suddenly at Jaehaerys words. Had they truly failed in reassuring and displaying the love they felt for the child of Valaena and James? Was he truly believing himself so unlovable that he didn’t think himself worth protecting? 

At his words however, Valaena went stiff with any relaxation disappearing instantly. She pushed up from her brother-husbands chest. Gone was her relaxing position as she pushed up from the love seat. She walked slowly until she was standing in front of her future son. Pale soft hands gently cupped Jaehaerys cheeks, as she looked at the young man that was her son with James Potter.  

“While I may not have carried you, yet,” she mused with a sweet smile, “I love you.” Valaena said it so genuinely and warmly, that there was no doubt it was the truth. “You are a part of me, my flesh and blood. You are _my_ child,” she stressed fiercely, that only a protective and loving mother could say it as fact. “As your mother, there is nothing more that I want then for you to prosper,” Valaena pauses here as she blinks tears away. Jaehaerys also blinks tears from his eyes. Everything his mother is saying is something that he has yearned to hear all his life.  

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for my children,” she says firmly. There was no doubt in her words that what she said was true. She would do whatever seemed necessary to keep them alive, healthy, and happy as they could be. “I would kill for you or your siblings and I would die for you or your siblings.” Valaena was ferocious in regard to the safety of her children. Visenya and Aegon were her pride and joys. This most recent child she was carrying she loved with her whole heart. With any of her future children, she loved them just as much. “To know you would live, even if I was to die,” she sighed shakily as her thumb gently brushed the falling tears from her son's cheek. “It leaves me with a settled heart and mind.” 

“But I’m not happy without you,” Jaehaerys whispers brokenly. “I want you there in my life Mama,” he muttered as his violet eyes, so alike to his mothers, glistened with unshed tears of grief and sadness. His mind flashed back to all the times that his mother hadn't been there to console him, when he had hurt himself during his beginning sword fighting classes or when he had been forced to fight against Voldemort over the last couple of years in schooling. “I want my father there too,” he whispered with desolation heard clearly in his voice. 

“And I’m going to ensure that I, and your father, am here for you, this time,” his mother explained. “I’ll learn what needs to be known and then I’ll change things for the better.” Valaena said with a gentle smile. She pulled her oldest child with James into her arms. Harry wrapped his arms around his mothers stomach and rested his head on her shoulder. His own shoulders shook as he silently cried. The warmth of a mother’s love was something he had always desired to experience at the hands of his own mother. To finally experience it, it left many of the barrier Jaehaerys kept up, lowered and nonexistent. It was so different to the hug from one of his Aunts or grandmother. While they were warm, they didn’t hold the protective love and emotion that a mother felt towards her child. There was no true words to describe the devotion a mother has for her child. 

James stood from the couch where he had been speaking with Remus and Sirius, and gently rested his hand upon his son's shoulder. Haery breathed heavily at the warm weight of his father's hand on him. He could feel the protective love that his parents were displaying for him, even young and unmarried as they were. They loved Haery and it showed. 

It was a few minutes of the three of them standing there, before Jaehaerys finally pulled away. Valaena gently smiled as she wiped around the tear marks left behind on her son's cheeks. “There’s something that needs to be said,” Valaena announced, as with a quick glance to James, who merely nodded his agreement, she turned to look at Rhaegar. 

Rhaegar’s indigo eyes connected to violet eyes. He watched Valaena’s lovely eyes flicker to where Jon sat. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question, and received a slight nod of her head in response to his unasked inquiry. The King sighed, but nodded in agreement. The beautifully bright smile he received in turn was well worth what he knew he was about to receive from a ten and five young man. The things he did for his sister-wife was numerous, if it only ensured her happiness. 

“Can we have some privacy?” The question was lightly posed, but it was clear to everyone in the room that Valaena was ordering everyone out. “Rhaegar, James, Jaehaerys, and James may stay, but everyone else I would like to leave.” There was not but a brief period of silence, before everyone obeyed their Queen, even if she still considered herself a Princess. The individuals who were in the know, which consisted of Lily, Remus, and Sirius, understood what the Queen was about to do. The three adults smiled in delight at what was to occur out of their presence. 

Viserys and Daenerys, Jaehaerys, Jon, Robb, Ron, and Hermione regarded the adults in the room with suspicion. Even if Valaena and James were technically ten and seven name days old, they would be considered adults had they lived past twenty and one name days old. They knew that something was being withheld from them, and they wanted to ascertain just what that secret was. The young teenagers shared a communicative glance, silently agreeing to meet up later, before they all walked out of the room. 

Silence followed such a large group from leaving. Jon remained sitting on the sofa, his violet eyes glancing between King Rhaegar, Queen Valaena, Prince Consort James and Prince Jaehaery’s with nervousness carefully hidden away from the royal family. As beautiful eyes looked between the adults, he could see that Haery was just as perplexed as to why his mother had requested the room cleared.

“Jon,” Valaena said softly as she finally stepped away from Jaehaerys and turned to look at the younger boy. Her eyes were warm and loving when she gazed at him. Quiet and gliding steps stopped before him, merely studying him for a moment, before she took a seat on the footstool that was placed before the quiet and intelligent young man. He was much alike to his particular family members in that regard. “There is something that needs to be said to you. It has been kept quiet for a long time in an effort to ensure your safety,” the young mother announced with a sad smile. It was clear regret in her eyes. She could only imagine the hardships and pain that he must have gone through in a world like theirs, that was so full of cruelty towards those many would consider beneath them.

 _Jon Snow_. Her heart ached for the boy and the manner in which he would be considered a bastard to all that did not know the truth, only the story that had been told.  

“It’s about your parents.” Valaena could instantly see that she had his attention. His curly black hair, the color from his father and the curliness from his mother, fell into beautiful violet eyes. Both set of violet eyes connected and Jon stared at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

“What do you know if my parents?” Jon asked curiously, but the confusion was still prominent in his eyes. As well as a yearning in his heart to know of who his mother and father are. 

**The Dark Sect Headquarters**

**Location: Unknown**  

“My Lord,” a voice silky spoke from the darkened shadows of the large ballroom. Upon a dais was an opulent throne upon which the Dark Lord Voldemort sat upon. It had been but a fortnight since his ritual, that allowed him to gain a form again, and already he could slowly feel his magic gaining strength once again. 

Blood red eyes turned sharply upon the shadowed figure with a wariness that was well earned. As the figure that hid beneath a black cloak and had shadows hanging upon him like a shroud, was not to be trusted. “I pray tell, what makes me your Lord?” The Dark Lord smoothly inquired with a raised eyebrow of thinly trimmed black eyebrow. He was curious to see what the man had to say.

“Why,” the shadowed man began in a languid tone, “nothing at all,” he responded with a clear smirk in his voice. “It’s a matter of courtesy for the most powerful Dark Lord of this time.” The man deliberately began to walk at a leisurely pace around the room. 

Voldemort was not amused, but he was a genius, and he knew that when a person showed no fear to the most powerful Dark Lord of this time, then one had a reason to show intrepidity.  It certainly had the man’s attention, all things considered. “Why would someone like you desire to seek a discussion with me?”

The shadowed man laughed darkly as he came to a slow stop beside the Dark Lord. There was a moment of silence before the man spoke, “Why?" He mockingly asked with a fierce glower that was clearly heard in his voice, "To overthrow the Targaryen Royal Family and their loyalists of course.” 

**Kings Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Rhaella Targaryen felt a headache beginning at her temples as she faced off with her oldest grandchildren. It was often she felt like cursing one of her own blood, but at this particular moment in time, there was a strong urge to do so. It was what she deserved, she supposed, for having two of her most strong minded children have children of their own. It was bound to have an effect of having grandchildren that are twice as stubborn as their parents.

“Aegon,” she sighed with a barely restrained sigh, “your father left for Hogwarts.” By Rhaella’s tone, it was clear she had told her grandson this already. “He will be back, but for now you must remain in the safety of the keep.” Her tone was firm and it was obvious to the young man that there was no way he would be able to talk himself out of her demand. “As well as your sisters, the three of you are to remain inside the castle with guards.” Without another word, his grandmother turned and 

Aegon nearly groaned at the decree. Of course his grandmother would demand he and his sisters remained in doors, with guards watching their every move. He and his sisters had made plans too, but it seemed that it would not be possible. Even the consideration of sneaking out left him in cold sweat. The last time his grandmother had caught him, Visenya, and Rhaenys when they had snuck out, when they weren’t supposed to...it had been a memory the three weren’t about to forget anytime soon.

 _Hell hath no fury like a Targaryen women._ He mused to himself with a shake of his head. His Targaryen Aunts, female cousins, and sister’s could be downright wicked when they got incensed. They could be capricious when the disposition hit them. It’s what had most of the men in their family so respectful of all women. As no one desired to have their ladies temper turned on them.

“I see your endeavor to change Grandmother’s mind succeeded wonderfully.” Visenya dryly remarked as she collapsed upon the maroon red couch that was placed across from the currently unlit fireplace. Her violet eyes glittered with amusement at the sight of her younger brother’s sulking. 

“Obviously.” Rhaenys announced her attention with a whirlwind of motion, that was the usual for the youngest sibling of the Golden Trio, as she seemingly appeared in the library from out of thin air. Her own lilac eyes, like her grandmother’s, were bright with emotions that she didn’t hide away like her older sister and brother. It was what made her family so protective of her. That carefree innocence she seemed to shine with. 

Visenya griped to herself when her younger sister collapsed onto her lap, but made no move to shove her off. Rather, she adjusted her seated position to something more comfortable and wrapped her arms around Rhaenys waist. Rhaenys merely smiled and snuggled in her sister’s arms. 

“Why do I put up with you?” Aegon asked rhetorically to his two sisters with a roll of his eyes. He indolently collapsed onto the empty seat beside his sister and rested his weight against Visenya, uncaring if he was squishing her, as he knew his older sister could withstand it. 

The oldest sibling of the trio breathed out in complaint, “Am I everyone’s cushion today?” Since it was rhetorical and held no true heat in her voice, the younger siblings ignored her. Visenya grumbled under her breath and rested her head against the back of the couch cushion. “Why do you think father suddenly went to Hogwarts?” She asked with curiosity clear in her voice. 

“Perhaps something happened with Haery again?” Rhaenys suggested with concern for their younger brother. 

Aegon hummed in thought for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement, causing some of his silver-golden locks to fall into face, hiding away his indigo colored eyes, similar to his father’s. “Yeah, I can definitely see that being the reason,” he verbalized with amusement clear across his face. He did truly enjoy the destruction and anarchy his younger brother created. It was certainly entertaining to be on the other side of his father and grandmother’s ire. Especially when it was at the expense of his younger brother. 

The Golden Trio was silent for a moment as they considered what sort of adventure their brother could have caught himself in.  “We should go see if he’s intact and unhurt from whatever recent adventure he caused.” Visenya suggested slyly. 

“Grandmother will be furious.” Rhaenys brought forth to her older siblings, though there was no true worry in her voice when remarking upon this very likely result. 

“As will father.” Aegon added with the same disregard for their safety over how apoplectic their father would be if he found out they had sneaked out of the Red Keep again.

The siblings shared a look, each considered the repercussions of them leaving, after their grandmother explicitly told Aegon, and essentially Visenya and Rhaenys, that they were not allowed to leave the castle. 

“I’m in,” the three chorused in unison and hastily scrambled to their feet in a tangled and rumpled mess. With sneaky smiles and mischief afoot, they surreptitiously entered a secret passage in the library’s wall and disappeared from sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is a follower/fan of Eminent Supremacy, Into The Unknown, Return to the Beginning, and I Feed My Monster Deep Inside, those chapters are currently being written and should be posted soon enough. As for The Meaning Of Love, Reap What You Sow, Mysteries of the Past Unfolds, Pieces of You and One More Troubled Soul, they're also being written and/or edited to be posted, but it's a slow process. 
> 
> I am hoping that my chapters for Eminent Supremacy, Into The Unknown, Return to the Beginning, and I Feed My Monster Deep Inside will be updated by this weekend sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> This story I got some inspiration from a few stories I've read about a James Potter/OC relationship. However, this idea I kind of got from what if some of the GOT characters/houses were magical in nature? So this came about.
> 
> The Targaryen's are a very old Pureblood family. They're one of the oldest, if not the oldest, Pureblood family in Westeros. 
> 
> The Targaryen siblings in order from oldest to youngest are:  
> Rhaegar Targaryen (b. 259)  
> Valaena Targaryen (b. 260 AC)  
> Baelon Targaryen (b. 263)  
> Helaena Targaryen (b. 264)  
> Shaena Targaryen (b. 267 AC)  
> Daeron Targaryen (b. 269 AC)  
> Galeana Targaryen (b. 270 AC)  
> Alyxaenya Targaryen (b. 271 AC)  
> Aemon Targaryen (b. 272 AC)  
> Jacaerys Targaryen (b. 274 AC)  
> Viserys Targaryen (b. 276 AC)  
> Daenerys Targaryen (b. 284 AC)
> 
> Some of the siblings come from the miscarriages and stillbirths that is mentioned that Rhaella Targaryen had. However, in this world, with magic, better healers, and health because of said magic, Rhaella actually had the babies that turned out to be miscarriages and the stillborn babies actually survived.


End file.
